Frisks Return
by blgamm
Summary: Frisk has just returned home after college. Even though she finds that her house is the same. her friends have been leading different lives. will she be able to keep up with the changes? she just might learn things she hasn't before and find love along the way
1. prologue

Frisks Return

prologue:

I drop my bags at the front door swaying them down. The snow crunches as they hit the ground. I stare at the door frozen. I haven't seen her or anyone for that matter since I went to law school. I finally work up the courage and knock. I see a flash of white as the door opens. As it opens I see toriel. Her ears settle on her shoulders as the door opens in place. "Oh hello Frisk, it's been ages. Please come in," she said hugging me. I step into the newly opened door and it creaks as it shuts behind me. "So how have you been? How is college?are you hungry? I'll go make you something." she said fastly before taking off into the kitchen. I look around studying my surroundings. Everything was how it was before I left. I grab my stuff and head upstairs to my old room. I then open the door. Almost falling on my face as I stumble in almost tripping on my rug. "Oh room how I missed you," I say as I throw my stuff on the bed. They bounce on the bed with great force. I go to my window and open it. a rush of air whooshes past me. which feel great on my face. I look down to see trees swaying back and forth each branch bouncing endlessly with its bareness. "Frisk, lunch is ready!" I hear from downstairs. I slowly walk out of the room being careful not to trip and make my way down the the steps. Then i here a knock at the door, startling me. I jumped backward hitting the bottom step. I felt a rush of pain hit my bottom and echo throughout my body as it may impact. ¨Oh Frisk can you get that?¨ Toriel yelled from the other room. I quickly scramble to my feet. I then regained my balance and head for the door. I opened the door and my heart skipped a beat as I saw him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Frisk?!" he says in shock " hi sans," I say awkwardly. I couldn't move it was as if my brain had frozen. I almost couldn't breathe from the awkward silence that was happening at that moment. I wanted to say something but I was stuck "So you gonna let me in or am I saying outside?" he said playfully "oh, ya sorry come on in," I said almost choking on my words. I moved away from the door and he stepped inside. He then takes off his now soaked sandals and socks that were stuck to his feet. "Oh, hi Sans," Toriel said as she walked into the room. Her dress dragging behind her as she walked. "I see you and Frisk have exchanged greetings. By the way, I just made lunch if you want some" Toriel said as she gestured towards sans "alright then, see you two in the kitchen" he replied before teleporting into the kitchen " we better get in there before he eats everything" Toriel said making us both giggle. "Alright," I said still smiling as we walked towards the kitchen. we then came to the open space. The kitchen was pretty average with a fridge and a stove at one end and a small table at the other. Sans proudly sat at one end of the table with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. I sit down in the seat next to him and tuck my feet under the chair. Toriel hovered a plate of chicken above us then set it down. " here I can cut it tori" sans said looking over to her. she handed him the knife and he began cutting a rush of steam came out of the meat as he cut into it. he then put the meat on individual plates. then we all sat down to eat. we sat in silence until San spoke up and said: "so how was law school?"

"good it was great" I quickly replied. "so Sans how have you been, Toriel told me you got a girlfriend." saying that tore me up inside. that word girlfriend. I knew he had been in many relationships so have I but the fact I had had a crush on him since I was little wasn't making my situation any better. though he never found out about it as far as I knew. I still felt uneasy about it, though. " oh ya Amy, ya she is great. shes good shes a nice girl" he said looking down at his plate. he then glances up at me and for a moment our eyes meet. we then quickly look away from each other at the same time. As I cover my blushing I change the subject "so, see any good movies?" I trail off as even I notice how bland that question was. especially since we haven't seen each other in two years. "a few" he replied. "well Tori I got to go" he said looking at the clock. "I will see you later it was nice seeing you Frisk," he said waving goodbye. he then got off his chair and walked backwards still waving. he then suddenly ran into a chair behind him and it hit him in the back of the head before hitting the ground. he quickly picked it back up on its feet. " I did not mean to do that. I guess you could call me a numb skull." He jokes. all three of us laugh. "but ya bye" he says rubbing his head. Then he teleported away. "that was a nice visit don't you think?" Toriel said already putting food away "ya, oh Toriel I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit if that's okay with you." I say "oh, of corse" she responds. I leave the kitchen with an uneasy feeling. I climb the stairs and the boards creak under me with every step. I make my way to my room. stepping inside I shut the door and slowly make my way to my bed. I sit down and take off my shoes and socks. I then lay on my pillow and curled myself into a ball. I fall asleep hoping for a new day. wishing that when I wake up I won't feel as empty and lost as I just did when he was here.


	3. Chapter 2

Frisks Return

Chapter 2: a day of fun

That night I ate and went to bed. in the morning I woke up to my phones endless loud ringing. the morning winds pushing against my window. making a cold winter draft thru the very top of my window. I turn over and yawn. after I stretch out I get up and head toward my bags. I then start rummaging through it pushing things out of the way. I grab my phone and it buzzes in my hand making my fingers tingle. I flip it open and rest the phone on my ear. "hello?" I say in a sleepy voice. "You never told me you were back! I'm supposed to be your bestest friend and when sans told me I didn't believe him. so I called Toriel and she told me you were here. why would you do this to me!" said the voice loudly and fastly. I shrugged rubbing my eyes. "hi papyrus" I Yan "do you have any idea what time it is" I continued looking at the clock. " I know its 5:30 that's why I called. I couldn't wait a minute longer. I'm coming over and we are going to hang out. be there in a couple of hours. we have years of fun to catch up on. see you soon." said papyrus hanging up. I turn my phone off and head for my clothes. I roll them out of a ball in my other bag and get dressed. I rub my eyes as I head downstairs. "good morning, your up early" toriel said as I entered the kitchen. she was dressed in her purple flowered nightgown I bought for her last time I was home. "you hungry? here I will make you some scrambled eggs" she continued starting the stove. She then went into the fridge grabbed some eggs and started it seemed like hours went by as she finally finished and scraped them on a plate for me. we both heard a huge knock at the door making me choke on my food for a moment. "I wonder who it is?" Toriel questioned. as she headed towards the door. "oh hi papyrus" I hear her say as she opens the door. "Frisk!" I hear papyrus yell from the door. I scarf down my food and head into the other room. "well are you ready to go" Papyrus says as soon as he sees me. I go over to the door and put my coat on. I then slip on my shoes and go towards papyrus "ya I'm ready" I say uneasily. I step out the frosted door the cold air nips at my lungs as I breathe. I look to the front of the driveway to see a flash of red. sitting there is a red car with yellow down the middle. I stare at it confused "I see you have noticed my new car. what do you think?" Papyrus said looking at me. I stared at him then back at the car in disbelief "that's your car" I said in awe "yes pretty neat huh" he replied. "well we should go" he said as he walked over and opened the car door to let me in. I slid in feeling the cold leather seat as I sat down. Papyrus then stepped in and turned on the car. As we back out I see Toriel by the door. "see you later" I hear Toriel yell from the porch "see you later" I yell back. Papyrus then turns onto the road and we head out. it seems like hours had passed before the car stopped. we role up to a parking lot and Papyrus parks. I look around confused. " so where are we?" I ask. "it's a surprise" Papyrus replied. he turned off the car and we stepped out. he then leads me to the parking lot to a big grey building. which had big words in a bold font, world of wonders. "surprise it's that indoor amusement park you always wanted to go to" he said excitingly. well, you ready to go in" he continued. I nodded and we head into the building. I look down noticing the snow collecting on my feet. "I can't believe this is open," I say surprised "well it is and indoor amusement park" Papyrus answered. we walked into the building. as I pulled the door open a rush of heat surrounded me and left to join the cold. I step in with Papyrus behind me. we then headed towards the ticket booth. which was just a little shack at the end of the small room. on the side of it was a red curtain with a turnstile in front of it. inside the shack sits a small women with coke bottle lenses. her eyes glare up and then back down "that will be 60 dollars she says before handing us the tickets. Papyrus reaches into his wallet and grabbed out a 60 "have a fun time" says the women without looking back up at enter the turnstile and go past the curtain and my eyes expand as I look around. 


End file.
